Mating season: Cats
by Kiaral
Summary: A young cat is in heat, and wonders whether she should stray to the city streets in search of a male to help calm her needs... Lemon-y


The nightly song of crickets caressed the breeze. A quiet night, all was peaceful. A young cat was sprawled on the grass in the middle of the forest, which was just con the edge of the human territory, where stray cats lurked. Her sand-coloured tabby coat glistened, moistened by the dew that clung to the grass she rolled in. Her emerald eyes flashed in the moonlight as she blinked. She was bored. In heat, she never had anything to do. Many of her friends over in human homes were fixed, and never understood what she went through, how badly she wanted to mate. Every once in a while she considered heading over to an alleyway, where she knew she would find a male willing to mate her, but she always resisted. If she left the forest and headed to the streets, she may be left with kits, and no place to take care of them. She would be forced to give birth in a filthy alleyway, most likely in a dumpster. She also considered moving into a human home; she was plenty young enough, at only 2 years, and still had all the looks of a normal housecat. She yawned, shaking off her thoughts. She knew what she wanted to do. This was the third time in heat and by now she knew she wanted to mate. Heaving herself off of the ground, she rushed off towards the human territory.

The soothing scents and sights of the forest were very quickly replaced by the frightening, bustling noises of the streets. She dashed across the road to settle herself in an alley corner, just beneath the shadows. A scent wafted up her nostrils, delicious in her time of heat. It was a male. She knew she would find one easily, but not so soon. She snapped her head around at the sound of a low meow.

"What's a young beauty such as yourself doing out here? You don't look like a street cat." He greeted somewhat roughly, though she understood the meaning behind his words. Quietly, she stood up and stepped towards him. He looked filthy, but his rear was plenty juicy. She sniffed him, and he smelled good. Her light, rough pink tongue slipped out and licked along his testicles, teasing his penis out of its sheath. He turned to her, a hungry glare in his eyes. Suddenly she was a little unsure about the whole situation. He began to purr, and the nearly fluorescent pink penis slipped out of its sheath, popping out at her attention. He stepped forward, and she stepped back. Her heat had left her in an exposed position; it was nearly impossible to resist. Her legs were spread and her tail was up, revealing her vagina to the male cat. He sprung forward to sniff her rear and she jumped a little, startled. Moaning, her stomach hit the cold stone ground. He began to lick her vagina, his rough tongue massaging her. He then got atop of her and thrust his penis as deep into her vagina as he could manage.

She screeched aloud, half in pleasure, half in total confusion. He pulled out a little, and his penis tickled the fringes of her vagina. She shuffled her hind feet, trying to get him to slide back into her again. Surely enough, she felt his rough sheath press back into her, deep inside of her vagina. She squirmed, and he bit down on her neck to hold her in place. She screamed aloud. Her pussy was swelling now as she reached her climax, and she writhed under his weight. He pulled out again, this time flipping her over. She was now on her back, and she felt tremendously exposed. It was useless trying to escape though. He had both paws on hers, pinning her to the ground. She meowed aloud as she felt his barbed penis slither back into her vagina, his testicles slamming into her as he thrusted. That was it. She orgasmed beneath him, screaming and struggling to break free, but he still thrusted into her sensitized pussy. He held his place now, deep inside of her, and released. He leaped off of her and bent down to lick her folds as long as he could before she leaped up and began to claw at him. He turned tail, and fled.


End file.
